


Violent Delights.

by crusadingqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: ARGUS, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Smut, Suicide Squad AU, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadingqueen/pseuds/crusadingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suicide Squad AU.<br/>After being incarcerated in Iron Heights with no choice of parol but than one day she is being transferred to Belle-Reve penitentiary and the one and only Amanda Waller, leader of Argus, is telling her that she has a to lead a group of felons on a mission. Felicity had never been a team player until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'' She just bit me! '' the burly guard cried out in surprise, cradling his wounded hand close against his chest.She could detect her teeth marks now marred into his bright red skin.

'' Crazy bitch. '' He growled, as his partner shoved her into the small gloomy room. The distinct smell of humidity lingered thick in the small enclosed space.

She glared at the guard, '' I told you not to touch me. I know how to walk all by myself '' She spat, hating that she was being treated like some lowly prisoner. She hadn't been arrested for petty theft, or possession of drugs - no that was too mundane - too boring.

The guard scoffed, '' I hope you're not hungry Miss Smoak because of that stunt you just pulled it may be a while before you get some food '' He threatened lowly.

Than the man she had bitten was exiting the room, his partner in toe.

She collapsed onto the small cot the spring creaking in protest. She could feel the constant ache in her wrists from where she had been bound for almost twelve hours as she was being transferred from Iron Heights to Belle-Reve. She sat back against the concrete walls the dampness in the room seeping through the thin layer of her clothing causing her to shiver.

Her head rolled back, the tension in her neck causing her to wince. Her eyes were just about to flutter close when she heard a commotion coming from down the hall. She sat up straighter squinting her eyes hoping to make out the shadowy figure walking towards her cell. When the person finally stepped into the flickering light just a few feet away from where she sat. It was a women and despite never having seen this person in the flesh Felicity recognized her.

Felicity smirked, '' Amanda Waller. ''

Felicity hated mysteries she made always it her business to know who her friends and who were her foes - Amanda Waller, the leader of Argus, could be both.

The women face remained stoic, '' Miss Smoak, I have preposition for you. ''

Felicity hadn't been expecting that, she had assumed that the women would have came here to gloat. A few years ago, Argus attempted to recruit her to work for them but Felicity wasn't a team player - never was. At the time, she was known under the code name Oracle. Her refusal had incurred the wrath of the one and only Amanda Waller.  A warrant for her arrest shortly followed, but nobody could catch her until one day they did.

'' Do I get to use a computer? ''  Felicity inquired, grinning.

Amanda face remained stoic, before responding curtly. '' Yes but all your activities will be constantly monitored Miss Smoak. ''

She had expected that.

'' I'm guessing this is really a request by the small chip you inserted in my neck earlier. A nano bomb impressive technology might I add '' She absently grazed her hand over the small jagged cut in her skin.

A look of pride flashed across Amanda face as she took a step closer, '' I always get what I want Miss Smoak '' she said with a viscous curl of her lip.

Felicity cocked her head, watching the women curiously. She had no doubt in her mind that Amanda wouldn't hesitate to detonate the bomb that had been implanted into her neck but right now Amanda was desperate. Amanda Waller was a strong willed, prideful women and despite trying to mask her intentions by calling it preposition Amanda Waller was desperate and for some reason she required Felicity help. Knowing this gave Felicity a sense of satisfaction.

'' I am assembling a team of sorts and there's a spot open for somebody with your skills '' Amanda revealed.

Felicity narrowed her gaze, the corner of her mouth tugging downwards '' I'm not a team player ''

'' You are going to have to learn Miss Smoak. '' Amanda snapped coldly.

Felicity teeth sank down into her tongue, the irony taste of blood filled her mouth as she tried to keep the words that had formed in her throat a bay. She had never reacted well to being told what to do but in this moment she had no choice she would sit back and keep silent.

'' Now, Are you tired Miss Smoak? '' Amanda inquired.

Felicity eyebrows drew together perplexed, '' No. '' She responded curtly.

Amanda smiled, a cruelness lingered in her cold eyes as her finger pressed a button that was hidden from Felicity view.

'' You will be '' She said,  before turning around and walking away. The sound of her heels colliding with the concrete floors echoing through the hall.

Than suddenly, the small chamber was being filled with gaz. Jerking upwards she ran towards the bars pressing her face between the metal poles inhaling non polluted air but it was only a matter of time that the gas dispersed. Like expected, a few minutes later Felicity eyelids start to droop than her muscles went lax and the world fell apart encasing her in darkness.

She awoke a few hours later, her mouth felt like it was stuffed with thick with cotton and her eyes burned each time she tried desperately peel them open.Sluggishly she sat up  keeping her eyes firmly closed. She blinked rapidly letting her eyes adjust to the stark with light in the room.

'' oh look, Blondie is awake. '' a smooth voice said, as her eyes adjusted a figure came into focus. A man with a mess of inky black hair, his emerald eyes are playful but have a glint of mischievous in them.

He is standing above her grinning brightly. He extend his hand in greeting but she eyes dubiously.

'' I promise I don't bite. '' He teases, with a lithe in his voice. '' Unless you're into to that '' He adds with a salacious wink.

Felicity rolls her eyes but ultimately decides that he is not a threat so she places her hand in his and allows him to help her stand on her unsteady feet.

She glances around the room, to see that there are three other people occupying it.

There was another women sitting crossed legged her back resting against the wall, her mouth twisted it scowl. Her hair was white colors but under the bright fluorescent light it reflected an icy blue. Felicity even noticed the bright blue veins that pulsated underneath her ivory skin. Felicity knew her under the alias Killer Frost.

Her gaze eventually slid over towards the man that was lazily sitting a few feet away from the girl. He was absently playing with the small flame that he had created in his hand. His otherwise dark brown eyes glowed bright red. Felicity knew him as El Diablo.

Than finally her eyes settled on the man that was leaning against the wall to her right. He was built with bulging muscles and broad shoulders. His face looked like it was carved to perfection  with his sharp jaw and straight nose. He had a five o'clock shadow and piercing cerulean eyes that were staring straight at her. She couldn't deny that he was strikingly beautiful.

'' I'm Tommy Merlyn by the way, and that broody specimen you're staring at is Oliver Queen. '' The man with the charming smile and jet black hair said effectively interrupting her thoughts.

'' Tommy. '' The man who Felicity now knew as Oliver growled.

Tommy shrugs with an apologetically grin, '' Sorry dude. ''

Felicity gaze flickered between both man, trying to place them. It was a small quirk that gave them away;  Oliver constantly rubbing his thumb and index finger together as if he was itching to have a bow back in his hand. If Oliver Queen was the Arrow that meant that Tommy Merlyn, his partner, better known as the Darkness.

They were most effective duo of assassins that Felicity had ever encountered. Many of her wealthy clients were purposely ask for The Arrow and The Darkness to carry out their hits. She had dealt with them on a few occasions but never in person. She had simply wired money to their swiss accounts under the request of a certain buyer. She had to admit she was fascinated by them. It was nice to finally put a face to the names.

'' The Arrow and The Darkness '' She murmured.

Tommy smirked, '' The one and only princess ''

'' It's Felicity. Not Princess '' She snarled. She had always hated nicknames especially condescending ones that made her feel inferior.

Tommy raised in his hand in mock surrender, his unnerving smirk never wavering.

Felicity could feel the insults bubbling on the tip of her tongue but just before she could spew them, a loud groaning sound stopped her. She whirled around to see a large metal raising towards the ceiling revealing to them the one and only - Amanda Waller.

The room grew impossibly quiet as she stepped into the room. Surrounded by assassins, a hacker, a pyroman and the ice queen she showed absolutely no fear. Felicity had a feeling it was because of the nano bombs that had been strategically placed in their necks.

'' Hello Convicts. '' She greeted, a smugness in her voice as she addressed the group.

'' What are we doing here Waller? '' Tommy asked coldly. It was the first time she had caught a glimpse of The Darkness.

'' She's sending us on a mission '' Felicity provided.

'' and if we refuse? '' The ice queen taunted, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in defiance.

'' I wouldn't especially with that bomb they implanted in our necks '' Felicity said.

All head turned towards her, she detected a flicker of fear in the ice queen eyes.

'' How you know all this? '' Oliver spoke for the first time, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

'' Because I told her. Miss Smoak has been assigned to lead this team. She will your eyes and ears on this mission. '' Amanda informed them.

'' Well than Blondie you better not get us killed. '' Tommy said, with an uneasy smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I know I promised smut this chapter but after reading all the lovely comments from the first chapter I decided to go in completely different direction that I had planned to go in. I decided to include Deadshot because DHU! I don't want to rush the story but I promise smut will come. Also, Diggle character is based on Rick Flag and El Diablo is Ronnie Raymond. :)

She kept her face impassive despite the growing feeling of apprehension that spread through her.She never had to take care of anyone but herself until now.She had always been the leader of herself but factoring in other peoples it made matter more complicated. She didn't  care much for these people but for one of them to die while she was suppose to be keeping them alive would a be a blow to her pride.

'' Don't worry pretty boy I'll keep you alive. '' Felicity said calmly. She bit down on her tongue to keep her from saying more. She had a nasty habit whenever she was nervous to babble. Throughout the years she had found ways to control her unrepentant tongue but despite her best efforts it still happened on occasion.

Tommy smirked, '' whatever you say princess '' He drawled.

Felicity glared in response before turning back towards Waller.

'' So what is this mission anyway? '' She inquired. 

'' You're going to break into Arkham Asylum. ''

'' Wh- '' Felicity was about to ask why when Oliver booming voice interrupted her.

'' No. ''

She turned around to look at him, his expression murderous his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were bone white. Tommy drifted towards his partner, he stood beside him both of them glaring in defiance. She was suddenly assaulted by the image of them of how starkly different they were yet fit so perfectly together. For a moment she swore she saw flicker of fear in Oliver's eyes, but as quickly as appeared it was gone.

'' You do not have much choice in the matter '' Amanda Waller said annoyed.

'' You mean he doesn't have any choice. '' Felicity muttered.

'' I'd like to think of the bomb as incentive. '' Amanda said, '' anyway, let's get down to business. The mission is simple I need you to retrieve a thumb drive for me. A lowlife that goes by the alias Deadshot stole some information from us and I need you retrieve it. You might have to interrogate him to find out where he has hide the thumb drive. '' Her gaze centered on Oliver, '' Use any method you need to get the information. ''  Amanda said coldly, clearly addressing Oliver.

Felicity could read between the lines she was basically telling Oliver to torture the man to get the information.

'' This is where you come in Felicity. Your first priority is to get into the control room you'll be able to direct them through Arkham.''

Felicity frowned, '' That seems terribly boring. Anybody could do that why do you need me? ''

Amanda simply smirked and said, '' You'll understand eventually. ''

'' How did even get that information anyway? I know I've been able to hack into your systems on occasions but that you know me I doubt anybody else has succeeded '' Felicity perplexed. Argus mainframe had been quite difficult but not impossible to hack into.

'' He used to be one of my operatives. '' She said before continuing, '' Enough questions.  I have arranged one of my contacts to smuggle you into Arkham tomorrow night, than the rest is on you. I expect you to be in constant contact. Don't mess with me convicts one wrong move and I will not hesitate to blow your heads off. '' She threatened.

Felicity rolled her eyes, Amanda had knack for being overly dramatic. Her main weapon had always been to intimidate her opponents.  

'' So does this mean I get to sleep in actual bed tonight? '' She inquired, with a rush of excitement at the thought of sleeping on a soft pillowy mattress instead of the death contraptions that they had in Belle-Reve.

'' You will be staying Verdant Lounge. ''

Tommy brightened immeasurably, '' This could be fun. ''

'' Doubt it '' Oliver gritted, effectively dampening Tommy excitement.

The black haired man grimaced.

'' The plane leave in an hour '' Amanda informed them curtly before walking out of the room. The door sliding shut behind her sealing them back the room once again.

But then, another door was opening revealing to them a long empty hallway.

'' I'm guessing we go that way? '' Felicity said, walking toward the exit.

'' What if it's a trap? '' El Diablo, spoke for the first time, his skeptical gaze focused on the eerie hallway.

'' They wouldn't go through all the effort of placing bombs in our neck just to kill now. '' Tommy said, shrugging.

'' That would be a horrible waste of such beautiful technology. '' Felicity stated, before walking out the room. The others followed El Diablo more reluctant than the other not fully convinced just yet.

As expected it wasn't a trap that awaiting for them at the end of the hallway, but a small room with stalked with their equipment. Felicity immediately noticed the Ipad that sat on the table. She clutched desperately the tablet a sense of power rushing through her. The others weapons were definitely more pointy but in her hands the tablet could as lethal as the rest of them.

On the table were four small communicating devices that were meant to be put in their ears. 

Already programmed into the tablet were directions to Verdant Lounge and numerous candid of Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot. Being inside the compounds made hacking into Argus systems easier but more risky but Felicity wanted all the information. She wasn't going to go in blind that's usually when mistakes happen. She needed access the threat in order to devise a plan before acting.  She easily found his rap sheet with all the information Argus had collected throughout the years.

Mercenary, Master Marksman, Peak Physical and Mental Condition, Access to high tech weaponry, Deadly, High Priority, Former Operative, Rogue,  8 years Daughter.

This wouldn't be as easy as she initially perceived. Flowd Lawton was experienced. His motivation wasn't just revenge it was something more practical. She had a feeling it had something to with his daughter.

She hesitated a moment before sharing the information she had discovered with the team, but ultimately she decided she had nothing to gain with keeping that information a secret.

'' Alright, listen up. '' She said gaining everyone's attention. She now noticed the bow slung across Oliver shoulder and Tommy holding two small daggers in his hand, glinting at her from under the dim light.

'' I got some information a Deadshot; He is master marksmen, his weapon of choice is AK47, and we can't be sure that nobody smuggled his weapons into Arkham so we have to cautious and even if he doesn't he well versed in hand to hand combat. He also has an eight year old daughter and if my deductions are right him stealing Argus Information is somehow linked to his daughter. This is personal for him.  '' She explained.

'' We could use his daughter as leverage. '' Killer Frost suggested.

Before Felicity could protest, She heard Oliver stern, '' No. '' The tone of his voice broke no argument.

Killer frost glared at him, '' Why the hell not? '' She snarled.

'' We won't need to. I will make him talk. '' Oliver growled, his eyes ablaze. His stance grew rigid as he met Killer Frost head-on not backing down.

'' How can you be sure? '' El Diablo asked.

'' You'll just have to trust us. '' Tommy offered, with a sharp grin.

Killer frost scoffed, '' Idiots '' She snapped walking off towards the next door.

This door lead outdoors to where a small aircraft was stationed. Just as they stepped out on the runway a muscular man with dark complexion dressed in all back a rifle strapped to his back game jogging towards them.

'' Hi. I'm John Diggle. I am going to be your glorified babysitter. '' The man introduced himself.

'' Why do we need a babysitter? we already have bombs in our neck to do that. '' Tommy said incredulously.

Diggle smirked'' Waller doesn't trust you. I'm just here to make sure you get to Arkham the rest is on you. '' He said.

Felicity rolled her eyes and muttered, '' Of course she doesn't. ''

She wasn't the least bit surprised that Amanda Waller was making an Argus Agent follow them. She couldn't afford another operative on the loose.  That also meant that her bomb weren't foolproof there is a way to disarm them and she was determined to found out how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is awesome! xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity had always hated flying, turns out airplanes weren't actually as safe as they made them out to be. Despite trying to keep her calm she couldn't resist gripper her seat belt tightly and squeezing her eyes shut every time they experienced some turbulence. Of course, Tommy noticed her discomfort. She suddenly felt a warm hand descend on her thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She glanced towards him expecting a smug smirk but to her surprise only found a reassuring smile.

'' We are all afraid of something '' he whispered so only she could hear. Felicity couldn't detect a hint of judgement in his voice.

'' I'm okay. '' She murmured, she hated the thought of Tommy think of her as weak.

With one final squeeze he pulled his hand away, giving her a small reassuring smile. This wasn't who she expected the darkness to be - she had heard rumors - whispers of him, but nobody truly knew him except for the Arrow or she now knew him as Oliver. He was told to be one of the greatest and cruelest assassins there ever was. People would tell stories about him - saying that he had killed his former mentor who was also father. He had plunged a sword through the man's stomach to watch him bleed out on to the floor. This man was told to have no soul yet when Felicity looked at him all she could see only light. This man didn't seem capable of all the unspeakable things she had heard.  
She shifted her gaze over to Oliver who was sitting rigidly straight, the muscles in jaw twitching. Since the moment Waller had mentioned Arkham Oliver had been on edge. She wasn't particularly keen herself on breaking into a highly guarded mental institution full of people even crazier than her but she had a feeling Oliver apprehension was different. Something was haunting him and for the first time Felicity thought he looked afraid. Tommy had been right after all - everybody was afraid of something.

'' We're almost there! '' Diggle announced loudly, over the roaring of the plane engine.

Felicity glanced around frantically, they were still way to high to actually land. Than with growing terror she noticed the parachute bags that lined the wall. They couldn't possibly want them to jump.

'' I never agreed to jumping out of a freaking plane! I thought Waller needed us alive! '' Felicity growled.

'' That's what the parachute for Miss Smoak '' Diggle responded with a straight face.

Felicity glared at him, there was no way she was jumping.

'' Hey, It's not actually as bad as if looks I promise. It would be much worse to get your head blown off. '' Tommy stated bluntly.

'' Alright, everybody get ready! ''

They all rose to gather there parachutes before securing them to their back except for her and Firestorm who didn't need one since he could fly. Felicity was bonafide genius yet she still couldn't figure out how to properly adjust her parachute. She groaned in frustrations as she wrestled with the numerous buckles and straps.  
Suddenly she sensed somebody standing in front of her, she looked up to see Oliver starring at her.

'' Let me do that, '' He said gruffly, batting her hands away.

'' I can do it on my own '' Felicity snapped, to which he simply he raised his eyebrow and continuing his work. It only took a few seconds and Felicity was all strapped in.

'' Pull this when everybody else does. '' He gestured to the red lever.

Felicity nodded jerkily than Oliver spun around on his heels and walked to meet Tommy who was watching them with a smirk.  
She turned her attention to Diggle who was now opening the plane door, the loud whooshing sound of wind ringing in her ears.

'' Firestorm, you're up! '' Diggle shouted.

Firestorm waltzed towards the exit and without even glance backwards he jumped out of the plane. breath seemed to stay lodged in her throat for a moment then suddenly a burst of orange flashed in front of her eyes. Firestorm stood there suspended in midair, burst flames coming from his hands and feet.

'' Killer Frost '' Diggle called out.

She strode towards the open door and then jumped.

Felicity turn was fast approaching and she couldn't control the rising panic that was filling her chest. It was becoming difficult to breath, her chest constricted painfully with each breath she took and a lump had formed in her throat. God, she hated heights.

She barely heard her name being called out, '' Miss Smoak, You're up! '' Diggle repeated impatiently.

Numbly she walked towards the opening, her legs shaking dangerously - threatening to give out.

'' We'll go together. '' She heard someone say, she turned to see Tommy waltzing over towards her.

He turned his attention to her, his emerald eyes boring into hers, '' Don't let go of my hand. I got you Felicity. '' He said softly, before linking their fingers tightly. Her pride forgotten she couldn't bring herself to care how weak she looked in that moment. He led her towards the door and then with one final gave her hand one final squeeze they jumped.  
It all felt to surreal, the only thing that grounded her was Tommy hand in hers. But then the ground was coming way too fast and she could hear Tommy frantic shouts. Suddenly Tommy hand was being ripped away from hers she glanced around frantically to see Tommy looming over her as drifted down his parachute now open.  
Panicked she pulled her lever but nothing happened. She tugged on it frantically a scream clawing it way up her throat. The realization hit her like the pavement that awaited her she was going to die and not even by the bomb that they had implanted in her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut when suddenly a body collided with hers arms banded securely around her waist. Her teeth clanked painfully together as they jerked upwards and away from the ground that approaching quickly. They floated in the air descending slowly towards the streets below them.

The moment her feet touched the cement her legs gave out sending her crashing to the ground. She raised her head a fews minutes later to see Oliver standing above her. She then realized he was the one who had saved her.

'' Why? '' she whispered, her voice trembled.

'' We need you to break into Arkham '' He said simply.

Felicity couldn't ignore the disappointment that spread through her, she should have known. Oliver had only saved her because he needed to stay alive she was a crucial part of Waller plan.

Felicity inhaled deeply regaining her wits before standing up. She dusted herself off as looked around she recognized the area.

'' Verdant lounge is just around the corner, Let's go. '' she ordered as she started walking, ignoring the others gazes eventually the others followed.

It was short walk to Verdant lounge and when they arrived Felicity was bone-tired. Relief washed over her when the flashing neon green lights came into view. It was saturday night so the place was crowded.

They weaved their way through the mass of sweaty bodies till they stood in front of two burly men dressed in crisp black suits.

'' Can we help you? '' one of them asked stiffly.

'' We are here to see your boss. She's expecting us. '' Felicity said.

'' This way. '' the ordered curtly, guiding them through the winding halls until they came to halt in front of large door. The guard in front of her bowed his head and spoke in low  
tones. Felicity only caught a few words like : guests, Waller and Canary.

The door slowly opened with a faint whirring sound signaling to Felicity that it was a mechanical door probably operated by the person inside. She knew who owed this club but unfortunately had never gotten the opportunity to meet the famous Canary.

The office was huge, walls were lined with different relics and artifacts that probably cost a fortune but the rest of the space was decorated with sleek white couches and a modern glass desk.

The canary was sitting behind the desk with her golden hair cascading down her shoulders and striking blue eyes. She was dressed in tight leather number that fit her perfectly enhancing her feminine curves and toned arms.  
Her calculating gaze scanned the group before finally settling on Oliver and Tommy. She stood up abruptly a bright smile on her face as she strode over towards them.

'' Ollie, '' She purred, as she took his face and kissed him directly on the lips.

The kiss was chaste and when she pulled away there was a small smile present on Oliver lips. It seemed almost out of place on his usual stony face.  
She then turned towards Tommy hugging him tightly, he returned it in earnest.

'' When I heard Waller had you I was so worried. I thought I would have to take down a government facility but you guys seem fine and not in jail. '' Sara added, relief evident in her voice.

Tommy shrugged, '' We're always fine, Canary''

The women rolled her eyes, '' Always so proud '' She mumbled, but Felicity could still hear the affection dripping from her tone.

'' Alright, Your room know where the rooms are. Each of you have your own room except for you and Oliver. I know you prefer to be together. '' She said to Tommy.  
Tommy nodded in response before mumbling, '' thank you. ''

'' This way ladies and gentlemen '' He announced leading them out of the room, but as they exiting a beautiful woman with jet black locks passed them entering the office.

Felicity being curious turned to watch her as she walked towards The Canary. The other women smile softened as she laid eyes on the exotic beauty. Than the women leaned down and kissed the canary. The Canary kiss with Oliver could be considered friendly but this kiss was everything but. It made Felicity heart race and prickles of arousal spread through her and she wasn't even the one being kissed. She couldn't even remember the last time she had actually gotten off but now it was coming back to bite her in the ass.

'' Felicity, Are you coming? '' Tommy said, interrupting her thoughts.

She whirled around, a flush spreading across her chest rising to her cheeks. She could tell by the smirk he was throwing her that he knew exactly what she was doing.  
She nodded sporadically before following them upstairs. He led them towards a hallway full of doors.

'' The floor is empty so you can chose a room '' He said before walking off, Oliver following them.

'' Hey! Don't forget we leave tomorrow night around... ''

'' 9pm. We know. '' Oliver cut her off, before walking into a room and slamming the door shut.

'' You're going to need to get them to listen to you if you want to survive this mission, Miss Smoak. '' Diggle said softly, then turned and walked to his own room as well.  
Everyone followed, except for Tommy who lingered there for a moment.

'' You looked stressed. '' He murmured.

In response Felicity simply glared at him and let out a frustrated sigh. Of course she was stressed she was meant to lead a team, that didn't follow leaders. None of them were the submissive type or work in group type. Except for Tommy and Oliver who really only trusted each other. None of them took her seriously she was just another computer nerd to them. If she couldn't gain there trust than she would earn there respect.

'' I can help you. '' Tommy offered.

'' How? '' Felicity snapped.

'' Meet me down stairs in an hour. '' Tommy instructed with a salacious wink before sauntering off to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise i'll get more interesting, the next chapter will have a fight, a sex club, and maybe even some smut.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Is this worth continuing? If enough people want more the next chapter will definitely have smut :)


End file.
